The Degradation of Robin
by Kittie Emily
Summary: He felt exposed and abused, he knew he had every right to be. Rated M for Torture and Rape.


"It's about time you awoke." A rough voice barked out. A teen, that looked no older then fifteen, slowly came to. His face was beaten and swollen from the hits. His domino mask was the only thing keeping his identity from the world. His shirt was exposed, showing off his adolescent yet unbelievably toned muscles. He had a lean but sturdy build. A bleeding red 'R' was cut into the left of his peck; a sort of allusion to the kid's identity in a way, unknown to his assailant. The teen groaned, weakly picking up his face, he was tired and in pain. He could barely see as the man came closer, though the figure became clearer the closer he came. Half of the approaching man's face was burned off, the rotten muscle and tendons were showing while the other half showed a handsome, young, strong man, who just happened to be carrying a pipe. The disfigured man took the pipe and slammed it into the boy's face.

"Now, Robin, it's not good to be a bitch." The burnt half said while to other side tried to look at the burnt side, "This isn't fair, we should even the odds." Both sides seemed to be having an argument when the man brought out a coin, "Burnt side means ten minutes of… hell. Clean side says ten minutes of heaven." Robin barely looked up, knowing the coin was two-sided burnt. He prayed to any deity that would listen to have Batman find him. Someone find him; his own team… find him. He felt the slap of the pipe hit him, throwing him to the ground. The two faced man laughed, "How does it feel, Birdie. Knowing Daddy Bats can't find you, hear you, or save you." Tears came to Robin's eyes. He had been stupid and slipped up. He thought he could do this on his own, he was wrong. He had been relying on a team far too long and it was showing.

His barely cracked open his eyes could see a camera, recording it all. He felt exposed and abused, he knew he had every right to be but the camera was too much. Robin almost started to cry, was Two Face going to kill him? And then send back his body and the tape? No… that didn't fit Two Face's M.O. It did fit the Joker's though… What was the man doing?

"Well, on with it." The macho front that Robin kept giving him wouldn't allow the music he wanted to hear. He grabbed a gun from his pocket and shot Robin in the arm, he wanted screams of agony. Robin yelled out in pain, unable to cover his mouth to stop it, Batman would be so disappointed in him. Maybe that's why he wasn't here. Maybe he was too busy to save him. Robin shut his eyes, the easiest thing he could do right now was die. It would be so easy, just give up… but he found himself unable to. His friends fluttered into his mind, they were yelling at him if he died they're revive him just to kill him. He felt Two Face grab his neck; he did nothing to stop it, he couldn't, his arms were broken.

"Now Robin, you're not being a very good boy, should the coin destine your fate?" Robin could barely see the coin flipping in the air, tears making their way out from his mask. Robin felt sudden pain from his stomach, he yelled in pain in response to the sudden attack, "…Soon Robin, we'll be so much alike, and no one will be able to love you. Not even Daddy Bats…" Two-Face slowly drug the knife over his skin, dropping the boy on the ground. The camera moved along with the man's movements. He slid the knife under the skin in a few places. Not as deep as the stomach wound, but just deep enough to leave a permanent mark on his skin. After Two Face seemed satisfied the man grabbed a bottle of green, bubbling liquid, "This will hurt…."

"A lot." The darker voice spoke, Robin howled in pain as the acid ate through the cuts and skin. Two Face quickly grabbed a container of base, dosing it on the teen, he needed scars not death. But that was something Robin didn't need to know, "Two sides of a Robin, strong and fierce…" said the perfect side of Two Face.

"And the other weak, feeble, a horrible excuse for a vigilante; I hope Batman throws the pathetic excuse for Robin away." He dropped the broken teen on the floor. Turning away from the boy and walking out with the camera. Robin thought he was getting a break. He let his body shake in broken sobs, wincing in pain as his bound, broken arms slammed together. But his sobs became whimpers soon. He just prayed Bruce would get here… maybe even Young Justice. _Someone…. Anyone…_

_- 000 -_

Robin awoke from a fitful, painful sleep to find himself on a bed, a soft, comfortable one. He almost cried in happiness, thinking he was safe. He blinked, noticing his mask was still on. His eyes traveled to his arms, noticing ties there. His arms were tied to bed posts; his foggy mind didn't exactly click with what was going on. It was still hazed from a possible drug and pain. He tried to pull on his arms; he then remembered he had broken them as he yelled in pain. Whimpering, his eyes made their way to the door as it opened.

"I see, fast and painful?" Robin heard a voice speak; he couldn't see it as the world blurred out again, he didn't even understand what the voice had stated. He felt a prick into his arm, he tried to move but his body felt heavy. He shut his eye lids; they were too heavy to keep open. He couldn't move. The boy started to panic after the sensation in his body made him feel like cement. There could be no fighting against the man now. Not even his mouth could move.

Robin felt pressure on his legs as they were moved, the man's (or what he assumed was man's) hands felt wet and slick. He wasn't sure what was going on but he felt disgusting. Those hands traveled along his legs, moving up his now painfully aching chest.

"Don't worry, the pain will be gone soon enough…" The voice said it held an accent and sounded masculine. Latino? Hispanic? He wasn't sure but he didn't like what it sounded like. The man stuck his fingers into Robin's mouth. The boy could taste dirt and something else. He didn't want to even think about what the something else was. Was it blood? Was it his blood? It held the same copper taste but he couldn't be sure.

Robin hissed out in pain, something had done something painful to his lower regions. He could see exactly or feel exactly where it had been, but it hurt. _A lot_. The teen tried to squirm away but found he could not. He must have been given a paralytic. He couldn't fight back. It only became too clear to what was gone to happen, even in his drug clouded mind. He wasn't sure when the pain became too much to tolerate but his world crashed into a painless darkness instead of the painful darkness he had previously been in.

_- 000 -_

Robin awoke once more, finding himself back on the ground, he groaned noticing the dried blood on the ground as well as the fresh blood pooling around him. He shivered, his body felt bruised and used. It felt worse than what he assumed would feel like getting beat up by a Kryptonian. He tried to soak in the surrounds, but his eyes were still too blurry to make out anything. He felt clothing covering his lower half, his old costume bottoms. He weakly moved his very broken arms to feel them. They were ripped and showed signs of taking a beating. But it was better than the bareness he felt in the… that room. The teen pushed himself off the ground with his legs, remembering quite quickly that his arms were broken. It didn't take too long for him to realize how much his body had truly ached, in some places he hadn't known existed.

Robin found an open door, he stumbled towards it, hoping and praying it was escape. Which, it turned out to be, it was almost too perfect but Robin didn't care. He just needed to escape. This place was the embodiment of hell on Earth now, even if he had no idea where it was. Outside he saw shadows moving, police sirens, and the Batmobile. His heart fluttered hearing a news reporter, "This is Vicki Vale…" her voice seemed faraway but loud enough to be heard from where he was at. His legs gave out from under him, he couldn't stand any longer.

"What do you mean Robin..? Robin!" She shouted as she turned around, Robin's eyes felt tired… so tired, but he knew if he slept, he wasn't waking up.

Thoughts suddenly arose in his clouded mind. Why were there this many people outside? Why weren't they here earlier? They could've stopped the man… why hadn't they?

Robin tried to stand up again, only to hear a familiar voice speak to him. He couldn't understand what was being said, but he could feel arms wrap around him, those strong, muscular arms that he knew from anywhere. Picking him up, world blurred once more as he felt wind brush his face. The loudly, fanatical beating of the man's heart was the only thing that gave him any clue to how worried the man had been, "Dad?" his weak voice whimpered out, feeling himself held tighter against the man's chest as he laid in the man's arms. He felt safe… that… _monster_ couldn't get him now. No one could touch him now… Not with Batman to protect him.

_Not with Batman to protect him._


End file.
